


Love！Love！情熱的海邊蜜月

by Swimming_dragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 18禁, Alpha/Omega, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimming_dragon/pseuds/Swimming_dragon
Summary: 是一篇真幸車。真田A X 幸村O。雖然是浪漫的海邊蜜月，實則是為了生子而準備的短期旅行x





	Love！Love！情熱的海邊蜜月

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇車的靈感來源於RB的夏日活動“海中搖曳の華”裡的真田SSR卡【就是那張叉著腰只穿著兜襠布還帶著自信笑容的真田田】，這篇車本來是八月中旬的時間開始寫，但是因為工作原因拖延到了9月，雖然是9月但是天氣的熱還未完全消卻，就讓我蹭一下暑期末的末班車吧(*^_^*)

“真田，這片海灘還真是不錯啊。”幸村叉著腰看著一望無際的海面。  
“嗯，這片海灘是屬於跡部的私人海灘。”真田若有心事地看著幸村的背影回答。  
“跡部還是那麽大方啊。不過，現在這片海灘只有我們兩個人呢。”幸村轉頭對真田說道。  
“嗯，盡興地玩吧。幸村。”真田點點頭。  
“真田。這是你好不容易得到的休假。應該選擇更舒適的地方休息，怎麼會想到帶我來海邊呢？”幸村面向海灘閉著眼享受海風吹的感覺。  
“抱歉，幸村你很想去法國看畫展吧。”  
“嗯？沒有。就算我一個人去了，心愛的人不在身邊，我想我還是會寂寞的。”幸村轉頭向真田一笑。  
“噢…噢……”真田聽了幸村說的話後，用手尷尬地拉低自己帽子的帽檐。  
“怎麼，有什麽問題嗎？還是說，真田你帶我來跡部的私人海灘還有別的意思嗎。”幸村看剛才真田的舉動，收起了笑容。  
“不，當然沒有。只是海風有點大而已。”真田回答。  
“是嗎？那真田你可要戴好了。那可是爺爺送你的。”幸村安心轉身看著大海。  
“嗯，那是當然。”真田松了口氣，幸村並沒有發現自己把幸村帶到跡部的私人海灘度假的目的。  
“幸村，你在幹什麼？”真田看幸村拿出手機開始錄視頻。  
“嗯？錄視頻啊。這片海灘總體來說還是不錯的。我準備把錄下來的視頻發給不二。”幸村回答。  
“現在？不，幸村。”真田有些慌亂。  
“為什麼不？”幸村看了一眼真田，繼續換一個角度拍視頻。  
“額，下次手冢和不二如果需要的話，可以讓他們在來這裡。”真田心虛的回答。  
“什麼下次？”幸村按掉了停止錄製視頻的按鍵，有些不解的看著真田。“只是把視頻發給不二，有什麼問題嗎？”  
“……”真田沉默了一會回答：“現在讓手冢和不二過來，也沒什麼問題。”  
“真田你在說什麼啊？我並沒有打算讓不二帶著手冢過來啊。”幸村楞了一下，說道；“你不會以為我是想發視頻然後讓手冢和不二也來海灘度假吧？”  
真田沉默不答，他確實以為幸村準備將海灘的視頻發給不二，然後讓不二帶著手冢過來。  
“你不是跟我講過，這次的假期就只有我們兩個人嗎？”幸村笑著看真田。  
“坐一會吧。”真田又用手拉低了自己帽子的帽檐，隨後用手指了指沙灘上的躺椅。  
“暫時不用。我想再待一會。”幸村又向著海邊再走幾步，腳踩著細沙，海中的層層波浪不斷從遠處湧來，幸村彎下腰撿起一枚粉紅色的貝殼。“真田，你看，這枚貝殼是不是還挺有趣的？”幸村拿起貝殼端詳起來。聽到這話，真田走到幸村身旁，幸村將貝殼放到真田手心。真田看了一下回答：“嗯。雖然是表面很光滑的貝殼，但是看裡側，也有可能是人工清洗磨光的貝殼。”  
“……”幸村笑著拿回在真田手心的那一枚貝殼。“真田。”幸村笑著說：“你是不是還想說，這枚貝殼的顏色說不定還是人工染色，然後拋到沙灘上特意想讓我撿起來啊？”  
“啊，不。幸村我沒有那個意思。”真田解釋到。  
“連放假的旅行都還擺著警部認真工作的態度，真田你還真是嚴格。”說完幸村把那枚貝殼拋給了真田，然後自己頭也不回的走向沙灘。

真田看著幸村的背影，覺得自己準備跟幸村攤牌的事情非常的難辦。真田又回想起在這次短期的假期旅行前爺爺真田弦右衛門找自己談話：“弦一郎，你和精市結婚多久了。”說著弦右衛門舉著棋子輕輕敲擊棋盤。真田很沉穩的回答：“一年了，爺爺。”  
“噢，一年了。時間真是非常的快。”說著弦右衛門又將棋子下到棋盤的對角。  
“是。”真田看著棋盤思考著下面該如何應對棋局。  
“弦一郎。你和精市準備什麼時候要孩子？”弦右衛門瞇著眼睛看著正一臉認真看著棋局的孫子。  
“孩，孩子？”真田本已經想好了棋路，卻突然被爺爺的這句話打斷了思緒。  
“你也知道，老夫的歲數大了。現在我這個老人家唯一的念想就是希望可以看見你和精市的孩子。”  
“噢..噢，是這樣啊。爺爺。我和精市，咳，一定會努力的。”真田聽見祖父的發話覺得倍感壓力，說話都有些結巴。  
“不是努力。是一定要成功！我向警視廳申請了短期假期，你就利用這段時間和精市好好溝通一下吧。”弦右衛門睜眼大聲發話。  
“是！”身為晚輩的真田只能低下頭答應。  
真田結束了回想，他覺得這件事還是有些難度的。跟幸村討論關於於懷孕生子的話題，幸村的回答是：“我覺得我們現在還沒到要孩子的時候。”  
真田低下頭，想到祖父對想看見自己與幸村的孩子出世的期望，還有來自這份期望下的壓力。自己也答應了祖父會跟幸村在孩子的這件事上努力，但確實，自己今年已經30歲了，也應當在關於孩子這件事上必須有個說法。“像个武士一样堂堂正正地跟幸村说吧。真田弦一郎。”真田握紧拳头，抬头看向靠在沙滩躺椅的幸村然后朝他走去。  
“幸村。”真田叫住了幸村。  
“嗯？”  
“我有事跟你说。”真田坐到了另一張沙灘躺椅，表情嚴肅地看著幸村。  
“說吧。”幸村回答。  
“祖父，在我們出來旅行之前跟我說……想要個孩子。”  
“什麼？”幸村聽到這句話驚訝地將墨鏡摘下來，“爺爺想要個孩子？這樣算的話，不就是父親的弟弟，嗯....那不就是我們的叔叔嗎？真田，我覺得爺爺他還真是寶刀未老啊。”  
“噢，不是。”真田擺了擺手想轉移幸村所問的話，“祖父他的意思是，想看我們的孩子。”真田有點緊張地說出來。  
“這樣啊，但是我們現在並沒有孩子吧。”幸村回答。  
真田發現幸村完全沒有跟自己在一個頻道上，他不清楚幸村是故意不知道自己說的意思，還是真的沒聽懂自己剛才說的話。  
“嗯。所以我們一起生個孩子吧。”真田也沒想到自己會順著幸村的話把心裡想說的說出來。  
“孩子？”幸村瞇著眼看著真田：“真田你對這件事有什麼想法。就關於爺爺跟你說的這件事。”幸村很淡定的把“生孩子”這個話題踢給真田。  
“幸村，我覺得Omega要在適婚的年紀生孩子。”真田很直接的回答。  
“這樣啊。”幸村不再靠在椅背上，他坐起身看著真田：“我今年29歲，你現在是覺得我已經老了嗎？”  
“不，當然不是。”真田感覺自己越描越黑，幸村很明顯把這件事的重點搞錯了。  
“嗯，所以？真田你不會想跟我說，我們其實該生個孩子了吧？”幸村又換了一個更為舒服的姿勢坐著，他笑著看著真田。  
“是。”真田點點頭，絲毫沒有退卻的意思，“我覺得我們也該是時候生孩子了。”真田很有決心回答。  
“是時候了啊。”幸村手托著下巴笑著看著真田：“所以我們這次的假期來海灘度假的理由就是這個嗎？”  
“不愧是幸村，一下就明白我的意思。”真田心裡感歎道。  
“嗯，確實是這樣。”真田點點頭回答。  
幸村看著真田坦然自若的樣子，思考了一會回答道：“真田。你知道，婚姻是兩個人的事。生孩子也是我們該考慮的事沒錯，但是之前我就跟你說過，嗯…我們還沒到時候。”幸村用腳蹬了蹬沙灘的沙子。  
“幸村……”真田並不是傻子，他覺得幸村現在並不想要孩子。“嗯。我明白你的意思。以後再說吧，回去我會跟祖父請示並道歉的。”真田起身堅毅地看著大海說道。  
“不。我並不是那個意思。”幸村也起身和真田朝著大海的方向看，“我的意思是，既然爺爺都那麼說了，那我們就做好準備吧。”幸村叉著腰說道。  
真田聽到幸村同意備孕，很驚喜地看著幸村，他正享受著陽光、還有海風而露出笑容。“幸村，感謝你願意跟我共度這一生。”或許是因為荷爾蒙的衝動，真田一把抱起了幸村。  
“！”幸村也沒有預料到真田居然會把自己抱起來，還是用黃金檔時段播出的電視劇的Alpha男主角抱著嬌小的Omega女主角形式的“公主抱”。被真田抱起來的時候，幸村用力地用左手勾住真田的脖子。幸村也沒有想到自己過了29年的人生居然被別人公主抱了，但是仔細想想真田也不能算“別人”。從法律的意義上真田算自己的Alpha,而且也是自己的伴侶，所以被真田抱一下也沒關係吧。想想也不對，自己第一次被這樣“公主抱”。雖然自己是Omega,但自己也是男性啊。  
“真田。”  
“嗯？”  
“我也很感謝，我能和你在一起，和你一起生活。所以，還請你放我下來。真田。”幸村用命令的口吻說道。  
真田彎腰，將臂膀慢慢垂直地面。幸村落地後，本想問一句真田：“你這樣抱著我難道不會重嗎？”結果，真田並沒有給幸村機會，他趁幸村的腳一落地時又將幸村扛起來。  
“……”幸村覺得真田要麼是瘋了，要麼不想要命了。幸村感覺現在自己就像一個沙袋被真田扛在身上。  
“真田，放我下來。”  
“……”真田並沒有回應幸村，而是繼續扛著幸村往住的酒店走。  
“真田。請你放我下來。我可以自己走。”幸村再重新強調了一次。這次真田非常聽話地將幸村放下來。  
真田把幸村放下來後，幸村叉著腰歎了口氣: “哈。我說，真田你也太著急了吧。現在還是下午。”  
真田很正經地回答：“幸村，當你同意備孕的那一刻，我覺得我們就應該進入時刻準備的狀態。”  
“……”幸村表示無語。“嗯，真田你說的沒錯。”幸村皺著眉點頭，“但是至少把晚餐吃了吧?畢竟這種事情不能急於求成 …你覺得呢？”  
“幸村…”真田嚴肅地握住了幸村的雙手。  
“嗯？怎麼了，你說。”幸村覺得他好像被真田的信息素緊緊地壓迫。  
“我希望你相信我的實力。”真田義正言辭地說道。  
幸村笑著看著真田：“嗯，我相信你。”然後抽開真田的手，神情冷淡的用手摸了真田結實的胸膛說道：“先把你的信息素收一收。還有，備孕的事晚上再說。”

當夜  
“幸村，晚上的晚餐你覺得怎麼樣？”真田和幸村一起從酒店內的電梯出來準備回房間。“嗯，還好吧。”幸村想也不想地便回答了真田的問題。  
“真田，等會讓我先洗澡吧。”幸村突然在走廊停下來，看著真田。  
“嗯。”真田以為幸村只是想跟自己說明洗澡的順序而已，便繼續向前走。走了幾步才發現幸村並沒有跟上來，而是呆在原地。“幸村？怎麼了。”真田倒回去找幸村。  
“沒什麼。”幸村講雙手放到背後，然後溫柔看著真田。  
“沒事吧？哪裡不舒服？”真田湊近幸村然後握住幸村的肩關切的查看。  
“嗯～沒什麼。我們回去吧。”幸村拉住了真田的手，然後帶著真田回房間。

“滴—”用房卡開門後，二人便回到房間。  
幸村將行李箱的拉鏈拉開，然後拿出明天要穿的衣服。本來幸村想幫真田一起整理一下衣服，卻被真田制止了。“不用了。你先去洗吧。”真田乾巴巴地站在幸村旁邊，有點尷尬的用手摸了一下衣角。“我自己來就好了。你去洗吧。”真田有點不敢注視幸村，一直看著屋內的窗簾。  
“哦…好。”本來幸村是蹲下來整理衣服，見真田這麼說他也並沒有不同意，而是很聽話的起身，帶了毛巾和該換的衣服後便進了浴室。  
等幸村進了浴室後，真田才把看著窗簾視線轉移到行李箱上。他先拿出手機，點開了計時器。然後一步一步地挪到浴室門口，聽到浴室內的水聲才安心地回到床邊。“真田弦一郎，都走到這步了。你絕對不能鬆懈。”真田蹲下將行李箱的衣服都拿出來，然後從行李箱的夾層拿出一本小冊子。真田警惕地轉頭一看，然後再將衣服整整齊齊地疊好放入行李箱。“應該還有點時間。”真田跪坐在地上，點開手機然後看了一眼手機上的計時器後便開始翻閱那本小冊子。  
在浴室內，幸村打開花灑先試了一下水溫，調到合適的水溫後幸村將花灑重新掛起來然後站到下方淋浴。一會兒，浴室內便充滿了熱氣。幸村沖了一會，將花灑關上。走向已經起霧的鏡子前。幸村用手直接抹了抹鏡子，然後看著剛才自己用手抹掉的水霧，看著鏡中的自己，幸村慢慢伸手摸了摸鏡子。因為剛剛沖洗身體的時候順便也洗了一下頭髮，現在頭髮上的水慢慢滴下來，同樣，鏡子裡的自己濕漉漉的頭髮上的水珠也慢慢的落下來。幸村看著鏡子怔了怔，然後回過神來。他打開水龍頭接水沖了沖臉。“真是的，看著鏡子裡的自己，想到的人居然是真田。他明明就在外面。到底是怎麼想的呢？”幸村沖完臉後有些無奈地笑。“或許我們真的應該要個孩子了吧。”幸村對鏡中的自己說完，便講花灑拿下來重新開始沖洗身體。  
“……”幸村就像虔誠的信徒接受來自花灑的淋浴，他將身上最後的泡沫沖掉，然後將手指伸入窄小的穴口中，幸村看了一眼已經又被水霧粘上的鏡子，閉上眼又繼續刺探著屬於自己的私密領域。因為剛剛只是用沐浴乳洗了一下身體，帶著這樣的潤滑，幸村很順利的將手指進了兩根。“確實，跟真田有段時間沒有做愛了。或許真田也已經到極限了嗎？…”隨著手指在內壁的攪動，幸村的意識也逐漸模糊，漸漸的嘴不自覺地發出輕聲的喘息。  
“幸村？”  
突然的敲門聲將幸村從情慾上拉回了理智线上。幸村有些慌張地將手指從後穴中抽出。“真田這個時候來幹嘛？”幸村心裏有點不爽，又有些心虛。他有點不想讓真田知道因為答應備孕然後就自己在浴室內進行擴張。被他看見的話會被認為自己非常熱切地想要配合他吧。  
“真田？出什麽事了嗎”幸村裝作什麽都沒發生，語氣也很平靜地問道。  
“沒什麽。你洗的時間是不是太長了，不要感冒了。”門外的真田回答。  
“我馬上就好了，你再等一下吧。”幸村拿下花灑進行最後的沖洗。  
“嗯。”浴室外的真田在確認幸村沒事後才離開。真田已經將那本小冊子看完，並且重新藏到行李箱夾層中。過了不久，幸村就出了浴室。  
“好了？”  
“嗯，你去洗吧。”  
“嗯。”  
簡單的對話，但二人卻暗藏心事。  
幸村有點擔心地摸著下巴:“真田不會聽到了吧？已經非常小心的控制自己的音量了。”  
真田將換洗的衣服帶進浴室後，想到:“幸村他不會在行李箱發現那本東西的。除非他也學習了毒品搜查課的同事們搜查東西那套。”  
“……”真田的大腦在這一瞬間突然停止了思考。  
“真田弦一郎，你真是太松懈了！”真田在心中怒哄道，他不應該小看自己的Omega。因為那個Omega是幸村啊！真田現在甚至想像到幸村笑著拿著那本小冊子，捂著嘴說:“真田，沒想到你居然因為我們決定要孩子了，就那麽積極努力。真是辛苦你了。”  
“不行，必須快點洗完澡然後出去。幸村不會在這段時間發現的。”真田就像要上戰場的戰士一樣有著毅然赴死的覺悟，然後開始脫衣服準備洗澡。

“你洗好了啊。”幸村正在陽台乘涼，真田一從浴室出來，幸村便轉過頭看他。  
“嗯，好了。”真田簡短的回答。  
“洗頭了？”幸村看真田正在用毛巾擦拭還是很濕的頭髮。“過來吹下風吧，頭髮很快就幹了。”  
“幸村。”  
“嗯？”  
“你在陽台呆了多久。”真田把視線都集中在幸村穿的浴袍上。  
“唔，你進去洗後不久吧。”幸村看著星星點點的夜空回答。  
“進去吧。”真田還是盯著幸村的浴袍。  
聽到真田一直催促自己進去，幸村感覺很想有趣。“怎麼了？覺得我這樣站在陽台，會感冒嗎？”幸村笑著看著真田。  
“嗯。要防範於未然。我們也不能忽視感冒。”真田說著，將幸村浴袍的領口拉上了些。  
“我沒有那麼纖弱。真田，你不會是覺得現在的我穿個浴袍就很暴露吧？還是說，你怕別人看見我裡面沒有穿嗎？我們現在是在35層哦？”說著，幸村慢慢地解下浴袍。  
真田有些排斥幸村現在的行為，他的耳朵也漸漸紅起來。真田想用手阻止幸村的解浴袍的動作，但是並沒有幸村的速度快。  
“跟你開玩笑的。我裡面有穿。”果然，幸村在浴袍裡也套了睡衣。但是真田並不是那麼想，他又默默地幫幸村的浴袍帶子重新繫好。  
“真田。你看，今天並不是滿月。但是星星還能數的過來。”  
真田心裡清楚，幸村並不是一個閒得數星星的性格，他這麼說要麼是因為自己洗太久覺得無聊，要麼幸村一定就是有什麼事情要跟自己說。當然，一定是後者，因為真田在洗澡的時間控制上並不會在浴室拖延很久。  
“我們可是Alpha，應該主動出擊才是。”真田的腦海突然浮現了這次短期旅行出發前忍足對自己說的話。  
“你數了多少顆星星？”真田問道。  
“我沒數，真田你不會想說我如果數了99顆星星就會有幸運的事情這種話吧？”幸村回答。  
“不，當然沒有。”真田嘴上這麼說，心裡確實有這個想法，難道說這種話對幸村來說沒有一點用嗎？  
“我覺得這種數多少顆星星就能遇到好事的說法只能去哄一下女高中生。”幸村就像能聽到真田的心裡話一樣，接著真田的心裡話回答。  
“幸村，我們還是進去吧。”真田覺得不能再由著幸村繼續說下去了，應該做正事才對，真田強硬地摟住幸村的腰，說：“頭髮已經干了，進去吧。”真田輕輕推了一下幸村的腰。“哦，好啊。”幸村挑了挑眉，先回到臥室。等幸村進去後，真田將陽台的推拉門關上，並將窗簾拉起。  
“幸村，上床吧。”真田無意識地摸了脖頸右側。  
“嗯……”幸村脫掉浴袍，很聽真田話地乖乖上床還蓋上了被子。真田見幸村已經準備好了，便脫下上衣，然後掀起被子的一角再上床。  
“真田。”幸村側臥著身子看著真田。  
真田卻沒有回應幸村，他很認真地看著幸村，手不經意地撫摸幸村的手臂，緊接著是幸村的臉。  
幸村也沒躲閃，他將眼神對上真田，同樣真田也不放鬆，一直緊緊地看著幸村。在那一瞬間，幸村覺得自己的心跳突然加速，血液上湧。“不會吧？自己感覺到發情期好像提前了？！”幸村覺得有點慌張，畢竟發情期的受孕率是非常高的。雖然說自己答應了真田備孕，但是沒想到計劃趕不上變化，自己發情期居然在今天提前了。  
當然，真田感覺到了幸村已經進入了發情期，雖然幸村已經和自己結合，並且已經標記了幸村，但是在發情期，幸村的信息素就像加了冰塊的滿滿一杯冰水溢出來了。  
“幸村，你發情了。”真田很高興，但是說這句話的時候還是刻意地壓低聲音，保持鎮靜。  
“我知道。”幸村那薰衣草香的信息素漸漸瀰漫在酒店的臥室中。“真田，你快點可以嗎？我很熱。”一下子幸村的臉便紅透了，他狠狠地掐了真田的手臂。  
真田接受到幸村的命令，用吻回復了幸村。幸村自然地接受了真田的吻，並吻了回去。真田對幸村的回應也很滿意，他釋放了自己的信息素讓幸村接收。真田和幸村吻得熱烈，唇瓣的貼合，兩條舌頭也熱情柔軟地交纏在一起，房內的空氣混雜著薰衣草香與松木的味道，並且充斥著二人接吻的水聲。  
真田托起幸村的臀，幸村也心領神會地將雙腿真田的腰，然後雙手再勾上真田的脖子繼續熱吻。  
“呼...呵....”在相吻換氣時，幸村的喘氣讓真田硬起來。真田示意幸村躺倒，然後自己便吻著幸村並逐漸向下親，先在幸村線條脖子上留下印記，然後在到因為換氣而起伏的胸口。真田看了一眼幸村，然後開始揉捏幸村的乳頭。  
“真田…做正事。”幸村像觸電一樣抖動了一下。儘管和真田做了多少次，幸村還是有點不太適應被人觸碰自己的乳頭。幸村回想了自己第一次跟真田做的時候，是因為真田太緊張自己就安慰說“你要不要碰一下這裡看看？”結果真田既緊張有生澀地用手觸碰了幸村的乳頭，現在沒想到，真田在性的方面真是進步飛躍。  
真田並沒有停止手上的動作，倒是義正言辭的說：“幸村，你得提前適應。不然我們以後的孩子會餓的。”  
“那你快點……”幸村心裡有點不爽，真田他說的是給以後我們的孩子哺乳吧，以後可以用奶粉啊！算了...現在先把發情期挺過去再說。  
真田也因為幸村的允許，開始用手撫摸幸村已經挺立的乳頭。勾圈，然後輕輕捏起乳頭，再放開......重複了動作一會，真田用嘴含住了幸村左邊的乳頭。  
“唔。”幸村緊閉雙眼，他覺得他的身體被這個敏感的乳頭刺激到了，一開始幸村還用手緊握拳頭，然後便撐不住了，他覺得自己右邊的乳頭有那種癢癢的感覺，想伸手去觸碰時真田用手幫幸村右邊的乳頭撫摸起來。在發情期還有這種敏感點的刺激下，幸村覺得自己的後穴已經濕了。  
“唔......”幸村並沒有覺得現在被觸碰乳頭會很不舒服，反而他面色潮紅閉著雙眼，有些享受這樣的感覺。真田繼續向下發起攻勢，他安撫了一下幸村右胸的乳頭然後手伸向幸村的後穴。  
幸村的後穴已經濕了，但是真田發現幸村好像在之前就自己“開拓”後穴。真田遲疑了一會，但手還是在幸村後穴的周圍徘徊。  
“真田，你快一點可以嗎？”在發情期的情況下，幸村的身體非常地熱，他非常希望發情期能快點結束。  
“啊...嗯。”真田點了下頭有些僵硬地回答，然後將手指慢慢深入幸村的後穴，濕軟的穴口很容易就接納了真田的一根手指，接下來是第二根手指......  
“唔。”幸村趴在床上，手用勁地拽著被單，他不太想叫出聲來。  
“幸村，想叫就叫吧。只有我們兩個人。你快把被單扯破了。”  
“是我要扯壞被單的問題嗎？”幸村在說這話時紅著臉，眼底逐漸染上一層霧氣。  
“……”真田不太敢跟發情期的幸村吵架，雖然說自己已經標記了幸村並跟他結合，但是發情期的Omega完完全全可以激起一個正常的Alpha的性慾，更何況是幸村。真田覺得幸村在到發情期的時候反而會比平時更有Omega的感覺。按簡潔的方式說，就像喝醉酒時胡鬧的樣子，臉紅，還說一些胡話，會讓人激起Alpha的保護慾，非常想給予照顧和關愛。  
真田的手指剛好觸碰到幸村的敏感點，幸村皺了下眉，輕哼了一聲，“你...是在用行動報復我嗎？真田。”  
真田擼了下自己已經挺立的陰莖，回答：“不小心碰到的。”然後將幸村的腿抬起掰開，握著自己的陰莖对准属于Omega的陰道穴口。真田挺了挺身，然後一個用力將自己的陰莖進入幸村裡面。  
“呃—真田！—”幸村終於忍不住叫了出來。屋內薰衣草香的信息素讓真田越來越振奮，真田像受到幸村的信息素的勾引，非常奮力地開始抽插。  
“真……田，讓我在上面…”幸村氣喘吁吁地說出來。  
真田也非常聽話地將陰莖抽了出來，將陰莖抽出的時候，穴口還流出了些精液。然後跟幸村換了一下位置。  
幸村將手搭在真田結實的肩膀，然後抬起腰微微撅起臀，慢慢地輕輕坐下去。  
“嗯…”幸村自己動了幾下，龜頭碰擊到幸村的敏感點，但是幸村也不太在乎。現在的他處在發情的興奮下，幸村有些不滿足，便將身體便俯在了真田身上。真田粗長的陰莖給幸村帶來足夠的愉悅感，龜頭也毫不客氣地頂上了屬於Omega的子宮。  
真田輕輕按著幸村背部突起的蝴蝶骨，然後配合著幸村的動作，用力地向上一頂。身下繼續不停的動作，且每一下都到達了深處。這種刺激感讓幸村的手像接觸到電流那樣抖了一下，然後隨著這種刺激的痛感緊緊地攀著真田的手。  
幸村覺得自己體內的血液在沸騰，他張嘴呼吸著屋內屬於真田的信息素。自從跟真田結合後，幸村覺得松木的味道讓人覺得含蓄溫穩，但是發情期的時候這味道簡直是在刺激著自己，勾出自己體內的燥熱感，進攻著自己的神經。幸村感覺自己要射了。  
真田撫摸著幸村的後頸，下身則繼續攻勢撞擊後穴柔軟的內壁。“真…田！”面對真田的猛攻，幸村感覺到真田的陰莖到了从来没有的深处，覺得好几下甚至顶开了子宫的最里面，這種愉悅的爽感讓幸村蜷缩着脚趾，又伸直，小腿肌緊繃又放鬆。幸村的臉緊緊貼著真田的胸膛，陰穴緊緊地收縮並含著真田壯碩的陰莖，就像冰塊被含入嘴中，捨不得咀嚼也捨不得吞掉。  
“真田....”幸村氣喘吁吁地說道：“我那麼賣力的做了，你可要努力啊。”幸村的言下之意是：如果這次備孕失敗的話，作為Alpha的你未免也太丟人了。在Omega的發情期受孕那麼高的情況下都能受精失敗的話，就算是真田這種平時是塊木頭的人也能聽明白幸村的言外之意，自己的Omega不僅在發情期挑釁自己，還在誘惑自己。真田用力往上頂幸村的腰，這一頂讓幸村閉上眼。“唔。”幸村停下了動作，他感覺到真田的龜頭正被子宮腔緊緊吸著，柱身卡在子宮頸。而且，幸村還覺得體內的陰莖好像還在慢慢脹大，變得更硬了。  
真田握住了幸村的手腕，很認真的對上幸村的眼。幸村瞇了瞇眼，然後慢慢地直起身兩隻手往下把自己的陰穴掰開些，让真田的陰莖進入更深以便射精使自己受孕。  
“哈…”幸村扭動著身子，感受這場刺激的性事。不知道為什麼，出於Omega的第六感，幸村覺得自己會很快地懷孕。“好像這樣也不錯……”幸村不討厭小孩子，但還是會對小孩子有一些距離。或許是受了發情期的影響，幸村現在居然開始憧憬自己和真田未來的孩子了。  
“唔！”幸村打了個機靈，體內的陰莖快把自己撐出極限了。突然，又硬又燙的柱身，噴出了濃稠而滾燙的液體。幸村皺著眉，臉緊貼著真田的胸，用力地用手去握真田的肱二頭肌。幸村感受著那股熱流流入自己的子宮，現在的情況就像大地突然冒出一眼泉水般流入，然後泉水就像開閥一般關也關不住，全都將子宮這片柔軟的“大地”浸潤。精液就這樣釋放在子宮，滾燙地刷遍子宮內壁。幸村覺得真田的陰莖絞著自己很痛但是同時也很爽。  
幸村有些受不了，他也射了出來。白濁的液體從性器頂端射出，堆積在二人的腹部之間。從真田的視角來看，發情的幸村張嘴喘氣，然後仰著頭用迷離的眼神看著自己。真田覺得是時候了，陰莖抽動了幾下然後將精液直接射入深處。  
“幸村。”真田想讓幸村換個姿勢。幸村沒有說話，或許是因為發情期性愛的高潮，讓他有點不捨。但是幸村還是聽話的起身。  
幸村本想躺下，但是真田手放到幸村的肩膀上，然後說：“幸村，麻煩你趴著。”  
“……”幸村沒有接話。只是看了一眼真田，將一撮頭髮勾到耳後。然後雙手支撐在床上。真田見幸村調整好了姿勢，便用手擼了自己硬挺的陰莖準備插入。幸村轉頭見真田還沒有想插入的反應，有些急不可耐地用一隻腳踹了踹真田的腹肌。在這個時候，真田握住了幸村的腳踝，有些粗暴地將幸村與自己的距離拉近。幸村也沒有拒絕反抗，反而兩腿夾住真田的腰部。“幸村，感謝你願意成為我一生的伴侶”說完，真田便提上長槍從後進入了幸村。  
幸村心裡明白，“成為一生的伴侶”大概就是真田說的浪漫情話吧。雖然平時自己總覺得這種以“一生”來組成的詞彙太過於沉重古板，但是自己依然很高興。這是真田對自己愛的告白啊。“嗯…嗯！”雖然現在自己對真田的回答太過於草率，但是這樣也好。幸村把“我愛你”這句話保留在心中。  
雖然在幸村看來“嗯”這個回應太過草率，但是這讓真田的腎上腺素持續飆升，動作也更為用力。陰莖的猛烈抽插，一下下頂開收縮的後穴。真田的胯骨狠狠撞在幸村的屁股，陰囊囊袋與屁股的碰撞發出淫靡的聲音。  
真田的龜頭頂到了幸村的前列腺，“啊！”幸村像受到刺激一樣大叫出來，他顫抖地身子慢慢將頭轉過去看向真田，真田也知道幸村到了高潮，他的陰穴把自己的陰莖絞得很緊，就像榨菜籽油那樣誇把自己吸入然後榨乾。真田沒有辦法，只能用手捏了捏幸村的臀部讓他放鬆一些，好讓自己能射在裡面。終於，真田將自己的精液全射入了幸村後穴，幸村也有些疲憊地放手，喘著氣趴在床上。這場性愛結束了。  
真田小心地將幸村翻了個身，細心地將枕頭墊到幸村的腰下，然後掰開幸村的大腿。“還來嗎？”幸村紅著臉問真田，似乎發情期的熱潮還沒完全消退。  
“這樣就可以了。”真田搖搖頭，然後起身說道：“我先去浴室放一下熱水，你等會泡一下。”  
“嗯。”幸村坐在床上，看著真田健美的肉體，點了點頭。  
“幸村。”  
“嗯？怎麼了，弦一郎君。”  
真田愣了一下，又很快恢復了表情說道：“等會先不要著急清理……”  
“啊，我知道。”幸村朝真田一笑：“我在備孕階段嘛，我清楚。”  
“嗯。”真田得到了幸村的回復，滿意地進了浴室。在給浴缸放水的時候，真田閉上眼也稍微給自己的腦子放空休息了一下。  
“弦一郎。弦一郎君……真田！”  
聽到浴室外的幸村在叫自己真田時，真田才睜開眼。真田看了一眼浴缸的水，還沒一半，真田將花灑關掉。然後走出浴室，問: “怎麼了？”  
“我不想泡澡了，我們直接睡覺吧。”幸村拍了拍床回答。  
“嗯。”真田將燈關掉後也上了床。二人背靠背地躺在床上，並沒有做任何多餘的事情，也沒有交談。

大概過了很久，幸村突然開口問道：“真田，你睡了嗎？”  
“嗯，沒有。”真田回答。  
“你也沒睡，在想事情嗎？”幸村翻了個身，看著真田寬厚的背部問道。  
“嗯。”真田轉過身跟幸村對視。  
“想什麼？”幸村挪了挪身子，離真田更近一些。  
“在想名字。”真田看著幸村的臉認真地說道。  
“名字？”幸村疑問地眨了眨眼。  
“嗯，我們以後孩子的名字。”真田很篤定的回答。  
幸村皺了皺眉：“真田，你不像想那麼長遠的人。”幸村將手枕枕在頭下。  
“幸村。你一定會懷孕的。”真田信誓旦旦地說道。  
“嗯。我知道我會的。但是你這樣說很奇怪。”幸村勉強擠出一個笑臉。  
“我是說這次，你一定可以懷上。”真田很突然地用手幫幸村的一縷頭髮勾向耳後。  
“……”發情期熱潮過後的幸村明顯冷靜了很多，他不想反駁真田，也不想因為“一定懷上”這種話跟他吵架。幸村閉上眼，輕歎了口氣然後轉移了話題：“那麼，你給孩子取什麼名字？”  
真田思考了一下，回答：“男孩的話就叫Aka (赤)。”  
“嗯。女孩的話呢？”  
“女孩的話就叫Yuki。”真田回答。  
“等等，女孩叫什麼？”  
“Yuki。”真田又重新說了一次。  
“不要。我不想以後的女兒取名叫Yuki。”幸村拒絕了真田的想法。  
“Yuki不好麼？”真田覺得在未來女兒的名字上還有商量的空間。  
“不好。”幸村翻了個身，背著真田說道: “我不想被不二吐槽以後的兒女的名字的靈感來自於紅白歌會。”  
“……”真田不知道幸村是刻意避開“Yuki”的意思還是真的是誤會了，將“幸”誤以為是“雪”。有著執著之心的真田絕對不會放棄，他繼續問道：“幸村，我覺得Yuki的話…”  
“不。真田，在這件事上我不同意。不然就不要生了。”幸村擺襬手果斷拒絕了這個想法。  
“為什麼！”真田突然激動地喊道。  
“真田！很吵。”閉著眼的幸村聽到真田突然大喊便轉回身面對真田。  
“噢，抱歉。”  
“不管是真田 幸，還是真田 雪。聽起來都不好聽。”幸村回答。  
“那可以加……”真田想繼續說直接被幸村打斷。  
“加上Ko (子)也不行。”幸村又閉上眼，看都不看便給真田下達了最後通牒。  
“那叫穗香(Honoka)怎麼樣？”真田覺得他還可以在女兒的名字上再努力一下。  
“真田。既然你都那麼說了……”  
“嗯？”真田滿懷期待地聽候幸村的答復。  
“既然兒子的名字你都取了，女兒的名字不能那麼貪心吧。就算你是Alpha，也沒有這麼強硬的特權哦？”幸村用AO皆平等的話語巧妙地打消了真田給女兒取名字的念頭。  
“你說的是。”幸村一語點醒夢中人，真田馬上就意識到這個問題。  
“所以，女兒的名字由我來取。睡覺吧，晚安。”幸村像安撫小孩一樣拍了拍真田的手臂。  
“嗯。晚安。”真田本想摟著幸村，幸村就像暴怒的貓咪奮力甩頭：“很熱，別粘著我。”結果真田只好悻悻作罷。

六週後，幸村用驗孕棒測了一下，發現自己確實懷孕了。他把這個消息告訴真田時，真田非常振奮地把正在寫案件報告的筆掰斷，並囑咐幸村不要亂碰家裡的刀具還有明火以及各種安全隱患。掛掉真田電話後，幸村無奈地笑了笑: “什麼都不能碰，那人類的手和腳是用來幹什麼的？唔，我記得上次去度假的那枚粉色貝殼，真田好像說放在行李箱了吧，乾脆拿出來做成手串吧。”  
幸村說幹就乾，馬上到臥室去拿行李箱。當幸村拉開行李箱的拉鏈開始翻找那枚粉色貝殼時，“嗯？不是說了在這層嗎？怎麼沒有呢？”幸村將手伸進行李箱的夾層並沒有粉色貝殼的蹤跡。“嗯？這是什麼。”雖然沒有找到粉色貝殼，但是幸村摸到了一本小冊子。  
“記事本？真田怎麼會把記事本放在行李箱夾層？…”幸村帶著好奇跟懷疑打開了這本小本的記事本。“Alpha在性事上一定要有一個領導地位？”幸村翻閱了一下，就看到了一些奇怪的話。  
“這個字跡不是真田的吧，會是誰的？先繼續往下看吧。”說著幸村又翻了幾頁，然後念到: “用這種姿勢可以最大限度地深入角度，當Alpha在後面插入，無論躺著還是跪著都可以使精子接近Omega的子宮頸……更有效地進行受精。”幸村念完這頁後，直接翻到了最後一頁。“希望真田君能早生貴子。忍足侑士，贈。”幸村笑著合上了這本小冊子时背後好像綻放出朵朵黑百合，“原來如此(なるほど)，是這樣啊。怪不得真田自信滿滿，多虧了忍足啊。”  
“哎，我記得打火機是在哪裡？現在就把這本東西燒掉吧？”幸村將小冊子丟到床上，準備去找打火機。“啊，不對。這個東西，直接寄給跡部吧？不行，直接寄給跡部的話會當做是恐怖的勒索威脅信件吧？乾脆我重新抄寫一份給跡部好了。真田也說過練字能靜心，說不定這樣以後的孩子會是個喜靜的孩子呢……”幸村微笑著拿起小冊子離開臥室，走向書房。  
【END】


End file.
